Poetic Alphabet
by IxHAVExISSUES
Summary: I Don't know if this is the right category or not but this is a A-Z poetry about nothing and everything at the same time.VERY DEPRESSING or so I've been told.
1. 1ntro

Hello,

This is Issues and this is my first time since the beginning of freshmen year that I have attempted poetry so yeah if it sucks so what I don't care about the comments, unless you are going to cuss me out or call me Emo(DON'T DO THAT OR ..else).

I basically made this because well I've been getting into poetry so I figured that I would try to do an Alphabet of poems in alphabetical order of course.

A warning though I write depressing poetry so for the people who cry easily please don't enter any farther as for the easily depressed people please my poetry was not supposed to influence anyone to do anything.


	2. A

10/13/08

**Anti**

* * *

Everything has an,

Anti

Anti-Light is the darkness,

That lies within our hearts

Anti-Life is the cold death,

That awaits us all

Anti-Good the evil,

That is held in our hearts

While everyone says,

"Anti-Up"

I say,

"For we can go no longer down"


	3. B

10/24/08

Beautiful Disaster

Always beauty is linked with pain and distruction

Bombs cause fire and fire is beautiful

Blood which flows freely on the streets is a beauty of it's own

Because we cause such beautiful distruction of everything

It's only rational that we become victums of such beauty ourselves

This beauty is the beautiful disaster we call life


	4. C

10/14/08

**Chaos**

Chaos is everywhere

It is in everything

Inner Chaos

The chaos that shreds us in to fragments

Outer Chaos

The chaos that claws at our hearts

They are the same,

Yet different

Chaos, like darkness

Does not discriminate

Chaos does not care

It has no feeling

It is only unforgivable

And causes nothing but pain

In the end that is all that will remain.


	5. D

10/20/08

Disappear

You feel broken

As he walks away

You start to shatter

As he starts to fade

You feel empty

As he disappears

Into the darkness

You are blank

As you turn away

You start to ache

You still your pain

For a short time

Then you disappear

Into the night


	6. E

10/24/08

Empty

You love what you lost

Because you can't let go

It tears you apart to see happiness

The pain is ruining your life

The happiness burns you

You lost your heart without him

For he lead you to your happy place

You keep hoping for someone to find it

So they can stop your pain

Before you stop it permanently

For eternity in death.


	7. F

10/22/08

Factors of Misery

Sadness is only a fraction of misery

Depressing is what you would call too much

Depressed or sad is the state of which you are

Miserable is the greatest of the sadness factors

But in the end they are all just mer factors of misery


	8. L

10/24/08

Life's Cycle

Death is inevitable, that much is sure

Life has no easy road

For you must endure to survive

They say, "Only the strong survive"

But weren't the strong weak at one point?

If so that point was before the truth of life was shown to them

During the days of innocence


	9. P

10/21/08

Pains True Colors

You feel many different pains.

Each pain has a color:

Jelousy is green

Rage is Red

Saddness is blue

Depressed is black

But not all are as sad as these

Some are very happy

It's a shame that they only lead to pain.


	10. S

10/6/08

**Scale of Human Pain**

Your heart is complete,

For a short time

Then you start,

To crack

After that you,

Can not stop the inevitable

You start to chip away,

Slowly at first

The cracks by now,

Are more apparent

As the chipping,

Becomes more frequent

A piece falls off,

You start to fall apart

Chip after chip,

Becomes dust

Crack after crack,

Becomes more noticeable

Break after break,

Become more cracks

Piece after piece,

Your shell is falling apart

Until you have a single,

Lone piece

Then you are alone,

empty


	11. Z

10/21/08

Zero

Zero means nothing to the nobodies

Because the nobodies are nothing themselves

Zero is a place marker

Something to put where nothing is

So there for nothing will still remain nothing

With or without zero


End file.
